


We Always Root for Canada in This House

by cflynnrun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alex is such a nerd, Curling, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kara loves to mess with her, My First AO3 Post, Sibling Fluff, Sister Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: Alex makes Kara watch curling for sister night. Sibling hijacks ensue. Just fluff really.For the International Fanworks Day prompt: "What does your favorite character get fannish over?"





	We Always Root for Canada in This House

**Author's Note:**

> I stand by the idea that Alex is a secretly in love with all the obscure sports in the Olympics.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, no Beta. 
> 
> All that copy write stuff... blah, blah... don't sue me, I have no money.

“So, are we clear on the rules?” Alex asked as she cued up the TV.

“No talking over the commentators; No mocking their poses; No questions until a pause in the match; No rooting against Canada, even though we’re not even Canadian…”

Kara held up her hand “please don’t try to explain it again!” she said with a roll of her eyes, “I just don’t get why we have to watch curling anyways? There are a lot of events happing right now and I recorded all the snowboarding.” Kara said with a pout.

“Ok, 1. It’s not just curling, it’s mixed doubles. BIG difference-” Alex started.

“I remember the lecture, we REALLY don’t need to go into it again”

“Well obviously you don’t” Alex grumbled. She sighed, rolled her eyes and started again, counting on her fingers as she went: “2. It’s Canada and Switzerland in the Finals. The Finals Kara. 3. I let you watch figure skating instead of Alpine Skiing and this was the deal.”

“But Alex—"

“No way Kara. The Pout isn’t going to work, even with the puppy eyes. You made me watch figure skating, now you get to watch the Mixed Doubles Finals. A deal is a deal!”

“Fine.” pouted Kara as she crossed her arms and sank into the couch. “I’ll watch your dumb game,” she mumbled under her breath.

“I heard that you brat” Alex called with a smirk as she walked to the kitchen. Kara just stuck out her tongue and pulled the popcorn closer.

“Hey! Save some of that for me! We can’t all devour our food at Kryptonian speed.”

Kara just laughed and stuck out her tongue.

“Kara Danvers. Don’t make me call mom on you. Better yet, don’t make me call Lena.”

“The girl friend card Alex? Low blow. You know what her looks do to me!”

“Ugh! No! I don’t want to know what her looks do to you!” Alex’s grimace turned into a teasing smirk as Kara blushed and stuttered.

“No! Alex! I meant- I mean- Gah!! I hate you!”

“Love you too little sis! Now shut up and share the popcorn. It’s curling time!”

Kara just groaned.

 

\---

 

“Can I ask my questions now?” Kara huffed as the Olympic logo rolls and they head to commercials.

Alex rolls her eyes and snarks, “Well, since you’ve been sooo patient…”

“So, what is an end? Why was she just waiting at the end grunting while he did all the sweeping? Isn’t that exhausting? Have you every seen someone fall on their face when they try to get up and do their sweeping thingy? That’d be pretty funny! Well, maybe not if they got hurt, cuz the ice is hard and humans are just so fragile…”

“Whoa there Kara! You’re doing your SuperReporter thing again. Slow down. Take a breath…. Ok? Ok. Let’s try and answer that insanity.

“An end is what they call a round, because it’s all the rocks they throw toward that end…of the lane…” Alex said trying to lead Kara to the answer; rolling her eyes when she still looked confused.

“Kind of self-explanatory if you’d listen to the commentators…” Alex added under her breath.

“It’s just what they call it Kara, it doesn’t really matter. Question 2, I think, you went pretty fast… She’s not just standing there, she’s giving him a visual target so he has something to aim for and they’re not grunting, they’re yelling directions and questions at each other. It’s just like when I tried to explain softball.”

“I still think some of those rules you told me had to be fake. Like why would someone who never hit the ball get to run to the base and everyone is just ok with it?” Kara interjected with exacerbation.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath and silently counted to ten.

“It’s called a walk Kara. They didn’t hit the ball because the pitcher didn’t throw the ball where they could reach it.”

“I could’ve hit it..” Kara mumbled.

“For the love of – Kara you just- ugh!! I need another beer to be able to handle this. On second though, I better make it a whiskey…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Kara was handing her a tumbler of whiskey. “It’s back on!”

“How’d you – never mind! I don’t why that still surprises me…”

“Shh… Canada is trying to take out Switzerland’s shot rock! He’s going to need one hell of a curve to get ‘round that top stone there…” Kara interrupts, hiding her smirk behind her glass.

“Yeah, but he’s clutch with the hammer - wait what the hell!?! How do you… But… Ugh!!!! God, you’re the worst!!”

“Yeah, but you love me!” Kara grins as Alex grumbles and struggles to get away from her hug.

“Sometimes…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted on AO3 and the first time I've written anything other than poetry in a while. I'm terrible at thinking of prompts, but this reminded me of how much I love writing. SO if you have any story ideas, you know who to call...  
> Find me on twitter/tumblr CFlynnRun


End file.
